Our Story
by Kitara Lira
Summary: At first it was truly a story all my own, but somehow... somehow you managed to sneak your way into my life. Then that story that used to be only mine became ours. Ooc; Eventual ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story **

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter One: In the Beginning_

* * *

It all began nine years ago in a place not too far from here. Upset, the world crumbling all around, I found myself in a familiar setting with not so unfamiliar thoughts. Nothing I knew ended with smiles. Nothing I did was not without vengeance. The life I led was everything but simple; everything but right. My mother had been murdered, my father had abandoned me, and my life had been severed: severed until you stepped into my life piecing together the shattered remnants of my soul.

-

Nearly a year passed until I opened my eyes again. The first image to grace my haze was the grotesque wash white: hospital white. The doctors informed me that I had suffered major trauma. I was informed that our house had been broken into, my mother killed, my dog killed and I had been beaten into such a state that I remained breathing through a tube for the next twelve months. Of course that was all they would tell me. When I asked for details, I was provided with none. Two gruelling weeks after I re-woke and I was finally released, free to live my life they said. What a joke.

I was only thirteen at the time but I was a quick learner. Never trust anyone; never show emotion; never wait. Exactly one month after I was released I broke into the police station that held the records of the accident and I stole them. If they would not provide me with what it was I sought, I would get it no matter the cost. I was only thirteen; thirteen and a criminal.

Before opening the file, I had to brace myself. Hands shaking, heart racing, everything was a blur. Inside this manila folder contained the exact details of my mother's murder. Little did I know opening it would spur me forth on a mad spree to find my mother's assaulter; a chase that would take me four years and right to you.

-

All of my life I had lived in a small city on the southern most coast of Japan. By the time I had awoken, everyone had forgotten. Everyone had moved on. My mother and I was just another tally to the statistics - a name without a face. So we were forgotten. I'm not sure what was harder: knowing that there was no one left who cared about me, or knowing that no one cared enough about me to save me.

The gentle woman; who everyone loved; who baked cookies for the neighbourhood kids; who taught piano to anyone who was willing to listen. The gentle woman no one cared about, or cared about her daughter. The gentle woman who had been raped and beaten to death. The gentle woman who was now no one. That was my mother. That was my life.

-

After reading the contents of the file I packed the few things I owned, took one last look at the house I had grown up in, and never looked back. The man I wanted was half way across the country, in the city of Kyoto.

I hitch hiked the entire distance as it was surely something I could not make on foot. To pay for meals I would scout out the most crowded corner and take to one simple method: begging. When times were desperate I resorted to petty theft and by the time I reached Kyoto fifteen months later I was a successful pick pocket. Not a skill I am overly proud of but when one is faced with life and death, anything becomes acceptable as a means to survive.

With no money I was unable to begin my search. Here I was in the same city of the man who had robbed my life of everything and I couldn't do a thing. No one would take me seriously; no one would attempt to work with a fifteen year old who did not even know how food would be provided for in the evening. I felt isolated, with little choice of what to do. My newly acquired skills came in handy. Kyoto was a huge city with over crowded streets and subways. To any normal individual it was simply a nuisance, all those extra bodies preventing one from getting to work on time. To me it was life; opportunity.

However that was not how I met you. You were not one of the thousands of individuals I stole from, though I suppose you could have been. You were not one of the sources I gathered information from. You were not a client of mine at the shop. You were not anything. At least not then.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Two: A Step Beyond_

* * *

By the time we first met I had already been in Kyoto for close to two and a half years. I had managed to steal enough things to provide myself with a roof above my head, three meals every day and a motorcycle for transport. It had been an impulse purchase, but it eventually led way to a hobby in my spare time and then a real job. Not something where I had to live off the earnings of stolen goods, but a decent, well laid out job. At first I was just a garage junkie. I ran the errands. It paid poorly, so poorly that thievery was still a necessity in order to survive. But eventually I worked my way up in the ranks. Within six months I knew almost as much as the owner of the shop knew about bikes and my salary rivalled that of individuals who had been working for nearly fifteen years. I was efficient, motivated, and hard working. It bothered most of the guys at the shop that a child knew more then they did, however my boss was a kind man and did well to keep their hateful gazes from me, not to say I still did not feel them.

Takishi, my boss, he noticed that I was lacking most of my formal education. Though he did not want to lose my help at the shop, he insisted that I take to some sort of formal classes. After all, if I ever wanted to open my own shop one day I would need a business degree, which only came after years of studying. I was hesitant at first, the only reason I worked was because it paid well – enough to cover living and my expensive "research". Every month I pooled more than half of my earnings simply into gathering more information; information that would slowly lead me closer and closer to my mother's killer. School had never been a thought. In fact nothing other than exacting my revenge had been even considered.

I'm sure he noticed my hesitance, which might have been why he then offered to be my private tutor. Apparently he had received a degree in teaching but had only done so to please his parents. Now with his parents departed from this world, he had allowed himself the pleasure of doing something he was passionate about. Something he truly loved. As he spoke I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't seen in quite some time: concern. Genuine concern. The same look my mother would adorn whenever I came in covered in cuts and scraps when I had once again fallen from the tall oak tree or when I caught another cold.

So I accepted and teaching began almost immediately. I had much to catch up on as I had missed quite a few years, one to being in the hospital and nearly three to my search for my mother's killer (not that he knew that). Days were spent working from the crack of dawn until just after mid-noon. Then from mid-noon to dusk was the designated time of learning and finally from dusk to past midnight was spent searching for my mother's murderer.

The vicious cycle continued for close to six months until a break was finally provided to me. All information trails had gone cold, with no new leads to be found and it remained cold for about four months. Four months which I dedicated to studying. In ten months, nearly the length of a normal school year, I had managed to cover all the material I had missed. Believe it or not I was not a dumb individual. As I said earlier, I am a quick learner. I mastered English, German and Italian merely for something to do. So on my seventeenth birthday Takishi provided me with the greatest gift one could offer: a chance at a new life. In the envelope he handed me was all the documents I would need to begin in April at one of Kyoto's most prestigious High Schools.

Apparently the exams I had taken had been old replications of previous entrance exams and though not all my qualifications were there, the school had been willing to accept me. Of course there was one condition. If I were to allow any of my grades to fall below what was the upper average I would automatically be removed. The upper average was held at a steady near perfection grade. At first I was about to decline, the stakes were too high and who knew what Takishi had sacrificed so that I was even allowed the chance. I claimed to be unable to be unable to pay the fees (not a lie, it was truly expensive) and that if he were to offer any of his money I would turn it down without a second thought, there were many other schools, I could simply attend one of those. Takishi refused. There was a scholarship, to which he already had the forms. It was for students in my case who did not have the funding, but had the ability. The chances were small, but he seemed so excited. Perhaps it was because he did not have a family and I had become like the daughter he would never have. Or perhaps it was because he felt this was just the right thing to do. Whatever his reasoning was, I am happy he did. If he hadn't, I would have never met you.

-

Out of the thousand of applicants, I was the one to receive the scholarship. I had not written about my sob story of life; simply my experiences. How by being independent at a young age had allowed myself to grow and mature in ways that many would not think possible. I was not asking for sympathy, nor did I want it. My basis for writing the paper was not for myself, but for Takishi. He had pushed me so far that my revenge seemed like a far fetched things. He had sacrificed for me simple things; things that no one had dared to sacrifice for me after my mother's death. He had guided me, taught me, nurtured me, like the father I had never had. And it was for him that I sought entrance to this grand school, not for myself. It was for him that I even attempted to earn my High School credentials; not for me. I suppose to them they see it as the selfless act, the hero in the shadows, I simply see it as life. My life. I was no hero; nor am I one now. I had done things that heroes to not do, I had stolen from innocent individuals, and I had hurt as a means to achieve a goal. I was no hero. However I accept the scholarship, much to Takishi's relief and in April I attended the school that would ultimately change my life.

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Three: The First Day_

* * *

April came around quicker than Takishi or I had expected. One moment we were fixing bikes in the shop, and then next he was urging me into the nearest stationary store and filling my cart with "musts" for school. I would have sufficed with a simple notepad and set of cheap pens, however he had insisted I get a leather case for each of my subjects, several notepads (to which I could put inside the leather cases) and the finest set of pens money could buy. There were also many other things, but to me they held no importance and I never used them.

A week before classes started, it was brought to my attention that I did not have the proper attire for attending school. In the mail I had received a notice stating I should come by during set business hours to be sized for my uniform and that appointments were required. Takishi booked the appointment before I even finished reading the letter. I'm not sure who was more excited - myself or him. Of course, being measured and retrieving your uniform were two completely different processes. All uniforms were hand made, tailored by one of Japan's finest shops.

The uniforms themselves were anything but ordinary. The school insignia was embroidered into the left breast pocket, a striking gold on the pure white of the jackets. In a way they reminded me of a soldier in his military jacket as a gold tassel hung from the left shoulder to below the school emblem. Each jacket had cuff clips that were custom made for the individual. Made of a gold and silver mixture the cuffs were inscribed with the family name and any particular family crests that one might happen to have. As well the family crest could be embroidered onto the bottom right corner of the front of the jacket if the individual so desired. A silk tie accompanied the piece, and a pair of long white pants to match the jacket. Everything was so fresh; so crisp; so perfect. To say that this wasn't a rich school would be a lie. I knew already just by having my uniform custom designed that it would be a difficult two years to achieve my credentials. Not so much for the high degree of knowledge at the school, but from the high strung society that was common in such a setting.

-

I tried not to let it bother me – the fact that I would be attending school with all these students who were spoiled rich kids. These were kids that had never known the pains of hunger; had never felt the nipping chills of winter; had never tasted reality. We were in two completely different worlds, with two completely different goals. Were as they had tea and biscuits, I had chips and water. They drove the latest models of cars; I drove a run down old motorcycle. They had parents; I had none. None of the other students at this school could understand the things I had gone through. None of them could have felt the sting of reality. At least that's what I thought… until I met knew you.

-

"Stop squirming already, you're making me nervous and I'm not even going in!" A man in his late thirties reprimanded the young individual before him, "Take a few deep breaths and just imagine you're at the shop about to greet a customer." The man was no taller than five foot five with jet black hair that was tied back in a pony. It wasn't overly long, but long enough to be kept tied back. His face was cleanly shaven, and his chestnut eyes sparkled with an excitement. It was the day he had been waiting for; it was the first day of April. Taking another skim over the other's appearance, he leaned forth, adjusting the tie for the third time, "Ready squirt?"

"Squirt?" The younger individual chuckled, swatting at the pair of worn hands that fiddled with the uniforms tie. Standing a good few inches above the other, the hoarse voice continued, "Who is the shorter of us? Neh?" Offering a playful jab at the other's shoulder, the figure chuckled softly; time had done wonders. Hovering just below six feet, with a lean build, long deep navy blue tresses that were tied back but hung down at least to mid-back, and a pair of brilliant green eyes; the school's blazing white uniform making the youth look absolutely stunning and chivalrous.

"Pah, not in height, in mind!" The man echoed with his own jolly mirth, withdrawing his hands and nervously tucking them within his blazer pockets, "You sure you have everything? Did you remember to bring those cases, the pens, the…"

"Mou, Takishi we already went through this, you packed my bag remember? In fact you packed it fifteen times!" Emerald orbs rolled in an exaggerated manner. It was just like him to be so worked up over something so trivial. If things had been her way she would have gone to the first day of classes with nothing but a pen and pad of paper.

"One can never be too cautious!" Interjected Takishi, withdrawing his hands from his pocket to cross his arms about his chest and pouting, "Plus… I don't want you to stick out. If you stick out in this school in a manner that screams 'I'm not the same class as you' some of those snooty rich bastards will…"

Before he could become any more riled about the subject, the young woman gently set her hand atop his shoulder, offering him her best lop sided grin (something reserved only for him), "Don't worry Tak I'll be alright. After working with you and the boys at the garage for all these years I've learned a few things here and there. If any of them try to rough me up I'll give them hell, you can count on that." Those emerald eyes glimmered with determination; sincerity; truth.

Exhaling all the air he had subconsciously held in, Takishi sigh, "I suppose you're right…" He paused for a moment before offering the young woman a pleading look, "But did you really have to choose the male uniform? It isn't too late we can still…"

"No, I'm not going to change this." Stated the woman with solidity, "I'm not the type who wears skirts so some peeping tom can get a free show if he walks close enough and plus this," She said motioning down to the long white pant leggings that held a gold stripe down the side, "Are much more practical. I'm sorry Tak, but I'm not changing it."

Another heavy sigh was released and shoulders rose up then fell, "Can't say I didn't try…" Catching a sideways glimpse at his wrist watch, the middle aged man smiled, "Well it's about time you go and attend your first day of school. Knock 'em dead tiger."

Locks of blue bobbed up and down in agreement, "Mmm, just for you…. Pops," And with that she offered a simple wave before turning and jogging off in the direction of the school gates.

Though the last part had been just a murmur, it made him proud. He did not have a family of his own, but he felt like he had found a family at the shop with all his employees being like his children. This one though – the youngest of them all – had been his pride and joy; to hear those rare moments when she would call him by such a name, Takishi truly cherished them for he knew just how hard it must be for her to even whisper such a name. After all if his father had left him and his mother, Takishi wasn't so sure he'd ever want another father. One disappointment was often enough.

-

"Class," An elderly man with spectacles hanging about his nose tapped the top of his lecture podium with his instructing rod to get the student body's attention, "I would like to introduce to you a new student to our class, Kuga-san." The old man motioned for the figure just outside the classroom door to step in. It was rare for this school to accept new students and so all the individuals of class room 2E were anxious to see just who was so special to be a part of their class that had not had a new student in almost seven years.

Before entering the room, the young woman drew in a few steady breaths, "Now or never…" Murmured the gentle, yet coarse voice, and into the room she stepped. Being the center of attention was something she truly hated, so this introduction needed to be over with as soon as possible. Not raising her eyes to take in the state of the class, the navy haired woman bowed formally, "Kuga Natsuki, please take good care of me." As she raised her emerald orbs, Natsuki found something she most certainly had not been expecting; adoring looks. Not only from a few of the males within her class but also from a few of the females as well. This was going to be a long two years.

-

_Author Note: This is the first point of view change in the story, I hope you can adjust to it. The piece will be going between this and the first view and perhaps at later points I may bring in a third view._

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate the positive words and I hope that I can end this story with just as much interested as it has started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Four: Spoiled_

* * *

"Kuga-san, how about you take that seat in the back of this middle row, beside Tokiha-san." The old man motioned to a busty orange haired woman who seemed nice enough. Down the aisle strode Natsuki, pausing for a brief moment as something caught her attention. There, seated at the last seat of the last row was the only face to have not greeted her. Smooth honey locks hid away the facial features… _Why did she stop?_ Head shaking back and forth, Natsuki grumbled something before taking the seat assigned to her.

Across from her, the orange haired woman smiled, leaned over and extended her hand, to which Natsuki accepted and shook, "Name's Tokiha. Tokiha Mai. Welcome to Saint Cathedrals Holy Cross Order."

"Thanks," Was the grunt response before she turned away from the girl and withdrew her writing utensils from her bag. But before she could even begin to follow the lecture, Natsuki found her emerald orbs trailing over to the figure in the corner once again. The young woman still had not removed her gaze from the window and during the course of the lecture Natsuki would occasionally cast a glance her direction only to see the same sight. Did this woman not care? Offered the greatest chance and all she could do was waste it by staring longingly at the world outside. Rich kids…

-

"Kuga!" The orange haired woman from class earlier that morning stood on the other side of the cafeteria waving and beckoning the new student to come sit with her and several other students. The second class had been an elective so Natsuki's homeroom class had all gone off in different directions. Since the school did not offer auto mechanics as an elective until third semester, the dark haired beauty had chosen Latin Historical Literature in hopes to keep herself amused.

Mai seemed like a tolerable person so Natsuki found herself walking towards the said individual, allowing the said individual to permeate her normally strong space bubble and have the other girl practically drag her the remaining distance to the table, "Everyone, this is Kuga Natsuki. She just transferred into our class this morning." Mai turned to Natsuki and smiled, "Natsuki, this is Harada Chie," She pointed to a woman with short navy hair and rectangular frames who was currently snapping a picture of Natsuki with the camera on her phone. This startled Natsuki, triggering her response to jump back a few feet and take a defensive stance, electing odd looks from the group.

"I'm sorry, Chie always does this." The young woman beside Chie responded apologetically before lightly hitting the camera holding individual across the back of the head, "Chie! What have I told you about doing that? Not everyone likes to have their picture taken so that it can be kept in profile for you and your gossip!"

The camera hand lowered, and the one named Chie sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright, I forgot Aoi, you know how it is. New beautiful face," Chie shot a wink at Natsuki before turning back to the chestnut haired girl beside her, "I just have to add it to my collection!"

"Harada Chie what did I tell you about keeping that collection? Did I…"

The noise drowned off as the nearest seat figure to Natsuki spoke. Slouched in her seat, it was a girl who mirrored a similar age to Natsuki, perhaps a year or so younger. She had short red hair that hung in a side swept manner, hiding her face from Natsuki's view, "Lovers quarrel, don't gawk, it's nothing special." Bored, the young woman examined her finger nails, brushing off invisible dust from their surface, "Plus who would fight over someone like you? You're just normal." The last bit was laced with heavy emphasis, finally turning to face Natsuki, emerald orbs meeting with vibrant lime green.

"Nao!" Bellowed Mai from Natsuki's side and she would have said more if it wasn't for the hand that was rested comfortably upon her shoulder, "Nat… suki?" Mai offered Natsuki a puzzled expression as to why she had been stopped. Shouldn't Natsuki be upset? Shouldn't she want to strangle Nao? She just seemed like the type with a quick temper…

"It is alright Mai-san," Responded the bluenette with a soft smile, before she turned her gaze down to the seated red head then to the room full of over six hundred students, "I'm sorry I do not fit your standards Nao-**sama**. Though I must say if I were to survey all the individuals in this room, aside from the standing of money, I can assure you no more than a quarter would be able to speak more than four languages. I can assure that no more than an eighth would know what to do if their car broke down other than to call Mommy and Daddy, and I can assure you that no more then half a dozen would be able to tell you what it truly means to have lost everything." Eyeing Nao up and down, Natsuki continued, "Yuuki Nao, daughter of Kyoto's most prestigious doctor. Tough exterior. Mother currently assigned to a special ward in the Miza Hara Hospital due to a long term coma. Spoiled…"

"Shut your mouth you maggot!" Screamed the red head, jumping to her feet and clasping Natsuki by both sides of her collar and shoving her back against the wall. This as well as the yelling had caused the cafeteria to fall silent, all eyes falling upon the pair. Tears welling up in the corners of her eye – tears only Natsuki could see – Nao spoke with heavy venom, "You don't know a thing about me. Don't think that just because you can read the newspaper that makes you entitled to judge a persons life." The voice hushed, and lime eyes wore a dangerous expression, "Don't think that just because you fucked up your life that you're entitled to judge my fucked up life. Ever do this again and I guarantee you won't be getting up the next morning Kuga-san… or ever." With one final shove, Nao spun fast on her heels, stalking out of the cafeteria leaving in her wake a silence.

Perhaps not everyone was as spoiled and perfect as Natsuki had first thought.

* * *

_Author Note: _This is the first real interaction between any of the HiME cast. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope to have the next up tomorrow.

To all the reviews, wow... I never, ever expected the amount of attention I've received in the beginning three chapters so I just wanted to say thank you, and see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Story**

Kitara Lira

_Chapter Five: No Better Than Them_

* * *

The book bag was tossed upon the couch, sterling silver pens slipping out the edges and tumbling about the old worn leather, "I told you it was fine." Natsuki held the slender silver phone up to her ear with her right hand while using her left to scan through the contents of the fridge followed by the pantry. In the end she decided upon the usual.

"_You didn't get into any fights did you?" _A worried voice echoed through the phone speaker, in the background there was a sudden shrill of metal against metal and a stream of curses, "_Komo! What did I tell you about that, its your own fault so stop cursing!" _The apology was profuse.

Popping two piece of bread into the toaster, Natsuki couldn't help but smile. Komo was one of the younger workers at the shop, but he had a memory of a guppy. He tended to leave tail pipes, wrenches and other heavy metallic objects on high shelves. Then when in a mad search for the objects he would bang and stomp about only to more often than not have the object fall on his head, or the head of one of his co-workers. Not a pleasant experience. The toast popped, and Natsuki claimed the two pieces, placing them upon the counter and layering them thick with mayonnaise.

"_Natsuki," _Came the voice again, this time a bit more curious, "_You aren't making yourself mayo and toast again… are you?"_

The young woman gulped her favourite meal merely millimetres from her lips, "N-n-n-no what would make you think that?" A nervous chuckle escaped her as she set the toast down eyeing it with a hunger.

"_Several reasons. One, it's all you eat, which I don't understand. If you don't know how to cook, you know you're always welcome to share in on my meals."_

"I know how to cook, but like I told you, I'm fine. I don't need special food Takishi, just enough to keep me well." Said the young woman matter-of-factly. This discussion was not an abnormal discussion. In fact it took place everyday at almost every meal. Again raising the toast to her eager mouth, Natsuki took a bite, a crunch echoing through the speaker of the cellular device, "Anyways, I'm coming in to work in a few so you can lecture me then. Later Takishi!" The man was about to say more, but Natsuki cut him off, closing her phone and tossing it onto the couch beside her bag before setting herself down on the other end, "Damn… what the hell kind of first day was that…"

Flashback

After Nao had stormed out of the cafeteria, a few nervous glances were exchanged and Mai let out yet another sigh, "I better call Miyu and Shizuru," Turning to Natsuki, Mai excused herself from the group, pulling out her cell phone and entering several numbers.

The first to break the strange silence was a girl by the name of Nina, "Don't mind Nao, she gets upset when anyone speaks ill of her mother. The reason her mother is in the hospital is because her father beat her into such a state. The newspapers, police and State Guards won't do anything against him because he owns over half of the hospitals in the city and it is stated that if he loses power of those they are to all be terminated. Immediately." The entire group sat in silence as they listened to the dark haired girl retell the story they all knew. "The public thinks of Mr. Yuuki as a real nice man, and I am sure to his clients he is, but to Nao and her mother… Her mother gave birth to a daughter, not a son. Nao is hated because of just that; she wasn't born a boy. After her birth, Mrs. Yuuki was unable to bear any more children due to a complication during Nao's birth. Ever since she was old enough to understand what happened, Nao has always tried to act tough. As a child she would always try her best to do the things a son might to, in a hope of lessening the beatings upon her mother, but it never worked, it only made them worse so eventually she gave up trying…"

"She ran away once, but it never happened again. When she saw the size of her mother's bruises Nao never left the house again. There were times were she would stand up against what her father did, but it never did anything. She would spend a week at home after it because she couldn't walk without limping and her father couldn't have his daughter look like that in public." Mai said with a heavy sigh, phone clasped tightly within her palm. To Natsuki it appeared that this wasn't the first time things had happened like this around Nao.

Lunch ended without any further incident, however in the last class of the day when the teacher performed roll call, one name stuck out: Yuuki Nao. She had missed Economics, a class she apparently shared with Natsuki, which only made the bluenette feel all the more guilty. Information had told her the Yuuki family was one of the five richest in the city. Information had told her it was a flawless family with a teenage girl who was always shied away from the public eye. Information had told her that Mrs. Yuuki had been in an accident and was in a coma as a result. Never before had her information been wrong.

But this time it was. And Natsuki felt horrible for having assumed such things about the girl.

End Flashback

Against the back of the couch she leaned, draping an arm over her forehead, staring hard at the white speckled roof, "Am I no better than them…?"

* * *

_Author Note: I have noticed a common trend in my reviews. They all seem to go something along the lines of: "Okay Kitara what the hell is this I am not seeing any Shiznat and you keep posting these bloody chapters with no Shiznat and just what looks like NatNao. Wtf mate? Get your ass in gear and write us Shiznat!" *Cough cough* Okay... maybe not quite so much like that... But I just wanted to be a loving angel and tell all my readers I love them and... Shizuru might appear in chapter seven, but no Shiznat for maybe... another six or so chapters? Don't kill me! *Runs for her life*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Six: It's Okay to be Alone_

* * *

Stepping into the shop, Natsuki knew better than to expect a simple greeting. A shadowy figure from behind the door came into view, pulling her into a bear hug as if in a hopes to crush her, "Takishi… you… can let… go of me…" gasped the woman. Normally such a thing would not bother her, however, normally it was not Takishi and the individual who would dared to try and encircle her would be thrown headlong into the nearest brick wall.

"Gomen gomen," The smaller man said, trying to hide his inner delight, as he released Natsuki, straightening the few creases he had caused. Even if it wasn't her uniform, even if she in just her scrubs, even if it was Natsuki… she needed to look tip top shape now. She was going to be a star student, at a star school, "So tell me about your first day?" began the middle aged man as he motioned for Natsuki to follow him towards the office in the back.

"The day was fine enough I suppose," the bluenette mumbled. All she really wanted to do was forget her first day, not be constantly reminded of it. Things may have gone smoothly in class, but not out of class. Shoving her fists deep within the confines of her pocket Natsuki sighed.

"Natsuki… what happened?" by the way she had sighed Takishi could tell; something was bothering her. He had known her for long enough to be able to tell when the bluenette was troubled, a clear indication being the heavy sigh and rubbing of her temples, both of which she was doing at present. Motioning to the seat before the desk, Takishi ushered Natsuki to sit then reached into the small refrigerator behind the door and withdrew a cold beverage. Even though she didn't seem like the type, Natsuki had found a preference in cold tea. For some reason it was just soothing.

With the cold drink between her clammy digits, Natsuki leaned back into the chair allowing the built up air to spew forth before taking a gulp of the drink, "Nothing," she lied, "I just didn't think that there would be such a large gap between the classes." Not an entire lie, after all, one can always imagine the stretches of being rich, but until you're standing and breathing right next to them, inhaling their Imperial Majesty perfume that cost more than Natsuki had spent in her entire time in Kyoto, one cannot appreciate the whole scope.

"Are those rich kids giving you a hard time already?" Takishi inquired as he took his own seat, squirming for several moments until he found a comfortable seating. He had hoped that Natsuki could just blend in, simply attend school. However he knew it to be too far fetched. The girl had no background, any documentation papers she possessed said little. Aside from just appearing in Kyoto a few years ago, Natsuki was a mystery. He had tried to pry, tried to ask Natsuki of her past but any time he did she would shut him down and more often than not revert to the Natsuki he had first known: distant, cold and isolate. In time he learned to stop asking. Stopped asking about the late nights; the days occasionally spent sleeping with a monkey wrench in hand when she should be working; the pendant she always wore tucked under her layers. Takishi and all the others at the shop learned asking… was fruitless. Natsuki only told what she wanted to tell – nothing more, nothing less.

"Eh," Slender shoulder rose and fell. Natsuki drained the remainder of the cans contents before tossing it flawlessly in the plastic bin on the opposite side of the room, "I suppose it went well enough. For a good duration of the day I had a constant contingent following my every move and they made no attempt to hide the fact that they were stalking me." Just thinking back on the number of individuals who had been stalking her was enough to rile the young woman's feathers, "I mean don't they have anything better to do then stalk me!"

Takishi laughed softly, rising from his seat and clasping Natsuki on the shoulder, "Ah that just means you're popular. You should really be honoured, even if they are technically stalking you. Regardless, did you make any friends today?"

For a moment Natsuki sat in silence. There were two options, tell him a half lie, or tell him a half truth. One consisted of being scolded, while the other consisted of being death hugged. Weighting both, Natsuki came to the conclusion, scolding was better than strange awkward contact that for some reason still made her cringe inside. It shouldn't, Takishi had been nothing but kind to her, but for some reason… Natsuki couldn't help but cringe any time his gentle touch came into contact with her. She never had truly been able to overcome the fears of her past. "No, not really." Again Natsuki shrugged, "I'm not going to some high up placed school to win the hearts of the rich. We discussed this already; I am only attending to receive my credentials. In two years they will hand me a sheet of paper and I can forget about everything and everyone I ever met their and focus on my life." Friends were never something Natsuki had. When you live your life by the ideals of "trust no one, love no one" friends just become a nuisance.

"Natsuki," He began in his fatherly scolding tone. He would have said more, given the lecture, and told her that friends were an important part of life and that she should enjoy things while she was still young. But he never got the chance. Something inside her snapped. Maybe it was the fight she had had earlier with Nao, or perhaps it was the fact that her father had abandoned her and she could never truly overcome that feeling within the pit of her stomach; the feeling of abandonment. If Papa hadn't left, Mama wouldn't have been beat. Mama wouldn't have been raped. Mama wouldn't have died.

Emerald orbs burned with underlying fury and the bluenette stood up in such haste the chair she had been seated upon was sent to the ground, "Natsuki what?! You think you can just say a few words here and there, scold me when you feel like it and think that it will all be alright?" Fists clenched at her side, Natsuki felt herself slipping, drowning. _Help me. Someone._

"Natsuki I… that's not…" Takishi began reaching his hand up in an attempted to sooth the upset youth only to have it knocked back down and the individual turn and storm out of the office.

As her figure stood under the frame of the door, Natsuki paused for a moment, gazing over her shoulder, "I'm taking the night off. Don't bother dropping by my apartment or calling my cell, I wouldn't pick up." She said with one final heavy glare before turning and leaving the garage. All the other workers in the garage watched as she marched by, it was hard not to hear everything that had just transpired in the office – Kuga never had a soft voice.

In defeat, Takishi flopped back into his chair, dark eyes falling upon the ceiling, "All I wanted to say is life can't be lived alone… why can she not accept that? She can't always be alone…"

* * *

Author Note: I didn't end up doing any remodelling to the chapter that I've done so your first meeting between Shizuru and Natsuki **will** happen in the next chapter. Of course, seeing as this isn't a normal Mai-HiME fanfiction I'm warning you, don't expect a normal meeting.

This is my last week of official lab classes which means that next week I will be having Organic, Biology and Chemistry lab finals. Therefore that means I am going to dedicate less time to writing and more time to studying. As it stands I have to chapter nine complete, so if I spread them out one post every two days and no posts on the weekends... well hopefully I'll be able to keep up with my writing as well as studies.

Hope you are enjoying things thus far, review, tell me what you think and who knows what you suggest just might show up in the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Story**

Kitara Lira

_Chapter Seven: When We Met_

* * *

There was no where to run this time that she hadn't already run to. This wasn't the first time she had slipped. It wasn't the first time she had let her past get the better of her. Wind breezing through her hair, a cold chill biting at her through the thin material. Natsuki didn't know where she was going; her limbs seemed to be moving on a will all their own. Down one street, up another, weaving in and out of traffic, failing to stop for the notion of red, Natsuki was at a loss. It had been at least seven months since her last outburst. Seven months she had managed to lock her inner fears away. Seven months. The longest stretch of time since the incident.

All around the world was cloaked in a sombre crimson. After what felt like years, the bike came to a stop and Natsuki got off. Having abandoned her helmet at home, the bluenette ran her fingers through tangled locks, working them free of their dishevelled state. It took a few moments, but in the end they were free; free to fall their full length down her back.

For the first time since she had seated herself upon her motorcycle, Natsuki took to observing her immediate environment. A light breeze filtered through the open space and no more than half a dozen steps ahead, was the school gates. Forward she moved, resting her frail fingers upon the sterling metallic bars. It was just past seven in the evening and with the sun setting, the campus appearing like a castle.

Gates closed, with Natsuki wanting to be upon the other side of the twelve foot stone barrier, the bluenette took a step back, judging the possibilities. There was no nearby overhang that might allow one to gain entrance. She could not stand upon her beloved motorcycle for fear of damaging it. So that left only one choice. A few more steps were taken away from the wall and a second glance was given to the cold stone.

A soft thud sounded through the abandoned space. From the crouched form she had fallen in, Natsuki rose, dusting the lower portions of her dark denim jeans. It wasn't the first time she had broken the law and it certainly was not the first time she had scaled something of such a height. What Natsuki was most thankful for was that the school had not invested in melting broken shards of glass to the top of the stone. Once when she had scaled a side wall, Natsuki had been welcomed at the top by hundreds of cuts to her slender hands. It was the last time she worked without leather gloves.

Arms stretching above her head, the young woman paused for a moment straining her ears in the direction of the school. Had she just heard a sound? Almost like the sound of someone… crying? Why would there be anyone on the grounds after the school had closed? Perhaps it wasn't closed. Regardless, Natsuki followed the sound, curiosity getting the better of her.

The front doors of the school were locked, sending Natsuki on a hunt for some sort of window or back opening that might grant her entrance. It took several moments, but in the end a door, around the back left side (which had taken a good half an hour of walking to find) was found to be propped open. Creeping in, the gentle sound seemed to diminish. So, straining her ears again, the young woman continued her search.

Why was she following such a wild search? Already she had covered half of the school's property and the last rays of the sun were slipping away. Why had she come to this place? Why had she been so upset? Why had she…

Natsuki opened the door to the building's roof, her body freezing on the spot. There before her on the opposite side of the roof stood a figure. Back turned to Natsuki it was hard to make out any distinct features aside from the long slender locks and the violin that was positioned under the figures chin. Fingers moved gracefully across the strings, as the other hand worked the taunt bow in a fashion close to perfection. Though in all its glory, the notes held a sorrow, a sense of loss. With the last few rays of light streaking across the sky, the woman seemed angelic; surreal.

The last rays held little warmth and a chill began to settle in. Natsuki shivered, teeth chattering lightly. If she was cold, then the violinist must have been frozen. She wore the school uniform, the jacket similar to her own with the skirt being the only true difference. It ran mid thigh on the woman, and was embezzled with a striking silver signia, a family crest perhaps? Dust from the top of the roof stirred in the wind, fluttering up to Natsuki's nose. The woman cringed, it tickled and she just wanted to…

A not so gentle sneeze echoed through the open air, the sorrowful melody falling silent. Eyes squeezed shut; Natsuki didn't want to open them. She didn't want to look at the face of the angel she had just interrupted. But they opened. They opened just in time to see the honey coloured tresses catch the remaining light, framing the woman's face in an even more surreal way. However, that wasn't the most striking feature. As their eyes met the bluenette let out a soft gasp; emerald met crimson.

* * *

Author note: That has to be my most favourite line, in all of Mai-HiME fanfiction: "_Emerald met crimson"_

Now I am sure that when I told everyone "Hey guys! Shizuru and Natsuki, next chapter!" this probably is not what you envisioned. In fact I'm probably willing to bet my last Reese cup that the thoughts ran more along the line of "Hey, they're actually going to talk!" or "Damn Kit! It's about time she put some Shizuru/Natsuki interaction in this story!" or even better "Finally, some real action. This better be full blown Shiznat-ness" I personally like the last one... but that's besides the point! The point is, I don't really have a point, I just didn't really make Shiznat magic this chapter. But it will come... someday... soon... hopefully... please don't kill me?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update, I'll see you all two days from now!

Oh yeah, and please review... or write fanfiction. I get deathly bored of studying and look for cures to my boredom. Those are cures. That or talking to my secret undercover lover for hours on end, but that's hard to come by, so review!! Or write!


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Eight: Initial Meetings… Aren't Always Perfect_

* * *

Morning class had to have been the worst class Natsuki had ever attended in her entire life. Normally she would have been able to shrug off any distasteful looks, but first class happened to be the one the bluenette shared with a certain red head - a very upset and over protective red head.

Flashback

Natsuki stepped forward, extending her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't…" The hand stopped as Natsuki noticed something in the other woman's eyes; fear. Clutching the violin and bow closer to her own chest, the woman took another step back as Natsuki had taken one forward. The woman however had no where to go as she hit the chain linked fence that encased that particular section of the roof. About to say something in a hope to calm the girl and show her that she meant no harm Natsuki opened her lips. But the words were never allowed to leave her lips.

The door to the roof slammed open and from behind an all too familiar voice called out, "Shizuru are you… Kuga? Get the fuck away from her!" Natsuki turned around just in time to catch a pair of hands going for the second time that day to her collar, the figure tossing her to the side and making there way to the violinist.

Everything happened so fast, it was baffling. One moment Natsuki was lost in such a breathtaking melody and the next thing she knew the woman playing had stopped. She was absolutely terrified of Natsuki, and when the bluenette tried to comfort her, she was thrown upon the dusty rooftop as if she were an old rag. There comforting the brunette - something Natsuki wanted to be doing - was Nao. A faint click from behind and Natsuki turned to notice a woman with cyan coloured hair leaning against the frame of the door.

"Are you okay Ruru? Did she touch you anywhere?" The woman still had not spoken, but she shook her head as if to indicate no. This however did not stop Nao's next comment, as she glared back at Natsuki, "I swear if she did anything to you Ruru… don't worry Miyu and I will take care of her."

It was the first time she spoke, and the first time Natsuki had ever felt so weak in the knees (even if she was sitting), "Nao-chan please… I'm okay…" Whispered the woman softly, while tugging at the sleeve of the red head's jacket, "I was just playing and I didn't realized… please don't hurt her Nao," Crimson eyes looked pleadingly at Nao, then at the cyan haired woman, "Miyu, please?"

Nao was about to speak, no doubt in a not so pleasant notion towards the already forcefully seated bluenette, but was stopped by the one called Miyu. No longer leaning against the frame of the doorway, Miyu strode until she stood next to Shizuru, the two falling into what appeared like a staring contest. Minutes of silence trickled away and still nothing. Natsuki was in awe, Nao was getting upset and Shizuru and Miyu seemed to be discussing silently through telepathy.

"Shizuru says she is alright Nao and I believe her. That girl didn't touch her. Let's go home." And just like that Natsuki's fate had been decided. Miyu, the tallest of the three watched carefully as Shizuru rushed to put away her violin. Once the instrument was safely in its confines, Shizuru handed the case to Miyu who willingly accepted it. Then the two turned to leave, leaving a rather flustered Nao for but a moment.

"O-o-oi! Yu-yu! You can't just go deciding things on your own!" The red head stormed up to the trio who had just passed Natsuki. The two continued onwards, but Nao stopped, casting her gaze down to the bewildered woman, "You were lucky this time Kuga, but if I ever see you so much as look at Shizuru in an odd way," An evil grin crept onto the corner of her lips, "Let's just say Miyu isn't always around to stop my better judgement." With that she was gone, following the other two down the steps, back within the darkness of the school.

Natsuki's eyes hung wide with shock. What the hell… had just happened?

End Flashback

Thus, the entire first class had been spent with Nao sitting off to the right side of the class a few rows back, glaring daggers into her backside. It had certainly made it difficult to concentrate on the Sensei's words. After all when you have someone screaming death at you through their eyes, one doesn't tend to focus too well on other tasks.

An elongated sigh resonated from the bluenette as the bell rung indicating second class. Perhaps Traditional Literature Studies would be a more pleasant class. Apparently it was one that was shared by her entire homeroom. Stuffing the notepad and pen into her bag, Natsuki took her belongings. It was only the second day, but thanks to last night Natsuki had the entire campus mentally mapped. Thus finding her next class or any of her classes for that matter would be a breeze.

Before her next class, hand poised over the handle of the sliding door, Natsuki paused. Emerald eyes opened wide as the events of yesterday reran through her vision. The roof; the fight with Takishi; lunch; the fight with Nao; first class. First class; homeroom; the girl – the one who had played the violin - she was the girl who had been so awestruck by the world outside. She was the one who hadn't paid an ounce of attention to the lecture. She was the one who Natsuki couldn't help but remember: Shizuru.

* * *

Author note: Before you all want to kill me I just want to say I love you all very much!! I honestly was not expecting to get fifteen reviews. You all have just made my last two days.

Okay, now you can kill me, I've said my peace. Haha, I noticed a few "Yay! Shizuru/Natsuki interaction!" And ah... I did not chuckle as that would be cruel. No, more I thought: "Shit, I should hurry and write some of that before I get my ass BBQ'ed" Yep, that is most certainly what I thought.

So I'm getting my bottom on it! I'm trying to write some ShizNat interaction... yeah.... about that...

Anyways, review time! Make me even happier and get me more than fifteen reviews? That way I'll post a chapter... on the weekend?


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Nine: Strange Feelings and a New Face_

* * *

Natsuki was right. By the time she entered class, it was almost time for the session to begin. So taking her seat beside Mai, the bluenette cast a wary glance in the direction of the window. Sure enough there she was again staring out the window; the woman who had been playing the violin, the honey locks were the same, the figure as well. Issuing a sigh, Natsuki turned her attention to the lecture at hand; now was not the time for daydreaming. However, no matter how hard she tried, Natsuki couldn't help but find her thoughts eventually drifting from the lecture to the woman three rows over.

-

"Mai," Natsuki waited for the rest of the class to filter out before consulting the other woman. At the moment it was lunch and there were a few things the taller woman needed answered, "Would you mind if I asked you a few question? I'll treat you to lunch."

For a few moments Mai didn't respond, making Natsuki think she would decline. But after a quick glance to the clock, then one back to Natsuki, Mai nodded her head, "Sure thing, just let me drop off a lunch box first?"

"A… lunch box?" Natsuki cocked her brow only to have Mai nod once again. Shuffling out of the room Natsuki followed the orange top curious as to just who needed a lunchbox, didn't this school provide meals at the cafeteria? Free of charge even?

-

"Maaiiii!" A voice shrilled and the next thing Natsuki knew was Mai had grown an attachment to her already oversized chest. There, nestled in the bosom of the young woman was… another woman? With dark hair that appeared held by two braids, one on each side. That was all Natsuki was able to observe as the new individual had her face buried within the confines of Mai's chest. The action causing Natsuki to step back and mentally cringe, just who was this person? Why were they molesting Mai? … And why was she doing nothing?!

A smile upon her face, Mai gently ran her fingers through the tail ends of the girl's braids, "Mikoto, this is Natsuki." The young girl withdrew her face allowing Natsuki a better image of her face. She had piercing yellow eyes and side swept bangs giving her a mysterious look. Judging by the difference in uniform, the girl was a few years younger than them, however when Mai introduced her, the girl's demeanour took a complete turn.

Extending her hand to rest just before her stomach, feet aligned together, her other hand somewhat loosely by her side, the young woman took to a formal bow, "Ah, my apologies, it is a pleasure to meet you Natsuki-san, friend of Mai's." The voice was low, rough; similar to her own in some manners, "My name is Minagi Mikoto, Junior Kendo Club Captain at your service."

It took a moment for the sudden change to settle in before Natsuki took to her own introduction, "Kuga Natsuki," She began, offering a less formal bow, formalities were something she hated, "Simply a new student with no special titles, but please, just Natsuki. Honourifics aren't something I am familiar with hearing and I find it strange."

Mikoto chuckled lightly, resuming a more relaxed stance, "I agree with you Natsuki, and ask that you do the same for me." As Mikoto stepped behind Mai, slender arms wrapping about the upper class man's waist Natsuki only then noticed: Mikoto was taller than Mai. Much taller; almost as tall as herself. "So," Directing the conversation more to Mai then to Natsuki, the young woman continued, "What brings you two here?"

"Mou Mikoto," The said woman received a light slap on the forearm, her wandering forearms, and Mai crossed her arms about her chest, "If you must know I came to bring you your lunch, Natsuki is taking me out to lunch today and I thought it would be cruel to make you live off cafeteria food. The last time that happened..."

Natsuki watched as shining yellow eyes began to fade at the mention of Mai attending lunch with someone else. She was not blind; in fact you would have to be robbed of all your senses to not see it: Mikoto cared for Mai and it was harder to say but Natsuki was sure Mai felt the same. "I just have a few questions." Natsuki cut in, earning an odd look from Mai, it wasn't like her to interrupt, "You see since I am new to the school Mai is the only one I really know... I would offer you to join us for lunch but unfortunately I own a motorcycle and I can't quite fit three people on it…" Damn she was losing the organization of her thoughts, now her speech was just starting to sound sloppy. She was supposed to be convincing Mikoto that she wasn't going to rob her of her important person, not ramble. Catching a glance at Mikoto, Natsuki was startled. Yellow orbs stared back at her, with an understanding, perhaps… even an acceptance?

"It's alright," Kissing Mai softly on the cheek, Mikoto took a step back, accepting her offered lunch, "I have a lunch meeting today anyways." About to leave, Mikoto paused, turning back to Natsuki and smiling, "Drive safe. I would prefer if Mai returns to me in one piece," Natsuki nodded, about to leave when the voice stopped her again, "And you seem like a nice person Natsuki, I'd like to see you around again too." And with that the dark haired girl was gone.

Mai tapped Natsuki on the shoulder, drawing her from her withdrawn state, "Natsuki? Shall we go? Lunch doesn't last forever you know and I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, neh?"

"Heh, yeah… sorry," The bluenette smiled, before leading Mai off in the direction of her bike, "So know any good places?" For the second time since her arrival Natsuki felt a soft warmth in her chest; perhaps this new school life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Author Note: I think I need to change my name to "Sir Sleepy! The one and only; available at all local Wal-Mart locations" Okay, okay, I joke, Lady Sleepy...

Hm, proof reading this I grumbled "Damn this chapter seems short"... but apparently! It makes it just over 1000 words! 1014 to be correct. Be proud, that is a lot of words you know. That is like... 1012 more words then my name!

Anyways, I wanted to say thank you all for the reviews (positive or my first "negative") I honestly enjoy the feedback. To be honest, reviews aren't my reason for writing; reviews are my reason for posting. I don't know why the hell you guys stick with half the frog guts that tumble from crazy head, but as someone who really hates writing... it means a lot. So thanks, and I hope you enjoy this short, tiny, itty-bitty chapter.

-

Secret Release (aka kill me now, author loves writing in circles) Moment:

_Accepting her own cup, thanking the waitress, Natsuki blew tenderly upon the scolding liquid before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. It had a calming affect, the way the warmth seeped down the back of her throat, leaving a trail all the way to her stomach, "I can assume you know my first question; I would like to know more about Yuuki Nao. "_


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Ten: Questions_

* * *

It was a quiet place and they had been seated quickly once they arrived. Apparently Mai took to working here during her spare time. Though her parents owned one of the most well known restaurants in all of Kyoto Mai chose to work at this small shop that was owned and run by an elderly couple. Why she worked here rather than in the family owned five star restaurant Natsuki would have to ask later. For the time being her thoughts were but again interrupted by the woman.

"So Natsuki, what did you want to ask?" The menus had already been retrieved, their orders promised in ten or so minutes. Mai didn't seem to beat around the bush, she was very much to the point and Natsuki appreciated that.

"There are a few things I'd like to ask," Natsuki began, resting back into the comforts of her chair, gaze falling for but a moment on the white speckled ceiling before return to gaze at her companion, "If you don't mind answering them that is."

"I suppose it will depend on the context of the question and if I am able to answer your questions," She said with a soft smile, thanking the waitress as she placed two cups of tea before them. Drawing her own to her lips, Mai continued, "So what is it that you're curious about Natsuki?"

Accepting her own cup, thanking the waitress, Natsuki blew tenderly upon the scolding liquid before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. It had a calming affect, the way the warmth seeped down the back of her throat, leaving a trail all the way to her stomach, "I can assume you know my first question; I would like to know more about Yuuki Nao. Is she always so hostile towards new individuals and more so how many people exactly know of her situation?"

The busty woman allowed a chuckle to escape before she took a sip from her own billowing cup, "Ah, Nao-chan? Heh, I've known her since the beginning of grades school. Back then, believe it or not Nao wouldn't speak a word to anyone. Well no, that would be a lie, she wouldn't speak to anyone except Miyu or Shizuru. Even the teachers had a difficult time getting her to talk." The story paused for a moment as Mai took another sip, this to quench the dry feeling of her throat, "Only those you saw at the table yesterday and a few others know about her. Nao might not act like it, but she really values the friendship of our group and has been even more thankful that whatever is exchanged between any of us remains between us. An unspoken code of the group," Another chuckle escaped her, "I guess you could think of it as the sworn secrecy of Knighthood. As for more details, what you heard yesterday is truly the extent to which we know and we received most of our information from either Shizuru or Miyu-san. If you're planning on finding out more about her, I suggest you ask one of those two, they know her better than she knows herself." Adorning a stern expression, Mai placed her cup down, and made sure to make direct eye contact with the woman across the table from her, "But I am warning you Natsuki whatever you're planning to do it isn't worth it. When it comes to Nao nothing becomes normal anymore, the rules change. And if she catches word that you're snooping about her, I wouldn't be surprised if she lashes out."

"I'll keep that in mind Mai, thank you." Replied Natsuki calmly. What Mai said didn't seem to startle her in the least bit. From what Natsuki had physically witnessed with the fiery red head it didn't come as a surprise that a lashing may follow any bout of curiosity. They were similar in that way believe it or not.

"No problem Natsuki, you seem like a nice person and I think you'd fit well in our group," Mai rose from her seat, rushing down to the main kitchen doors. There, balancing three bowls was a woman with hair whiter than snow and a frame that had aged with time. Each step seemed laboured, and Natsuki felt sorry for the woman. It must have been difficult to get to an age in life where being completely independent was no longer possible.

Mai returned with their dishes, setting about the table with practised ease and allowed the elderly woman to stand before the table, offering her wishes to the young girls and a happy meal. "Sorry about that, she's getting clumsier as the years go by. Just last week she took a fall and we were almost sure she had broken a hip. She's a sweet lady, and she makes the world's best food, I would hate to see her hurt herself ever. The old couple are really sweet Natsuki, you should meet them both after we finish!" Mai said with an excitement Natsuki did not think possible.

So adorning her best smile, the bluenette nodded her head before turning to her food, "Sure thing Mai."

-

The rest of lunch passed with idle conversation. Anything from the current school head to the strange colour of the uniform socks, the girls talked about anything that came to mind really. Natsuki had asked most of the questions she had been wondering since she had been enrolled in the school. Things like why did the school not provide dormitories? Many of the students seem to live far off and having a student housing unit upon the campus grounds seemed like a wise idea. Or what was the marking scheme and how did the exams press upon the grade curves. By the end of their hour long lunch Natsuki had all the answers she wanted. All… except one.

-

As they both removed themselves from the mechanical beast, Natsuki tucked the spare helmet back into its compartment and her own under her arm. This one would go into the locker the school provided to each student. Hand painted, the helmet was truly one of a kind. Navy blue in colour, a striking silver wolf had been painted upon the right side of the helmet. As if it were in full flight, the creature's features were blurred towards the back, its body fading into the darkness. The head however was clear; detailed; perfect. Its eyes were a dazzling ruby and its mouth hung slightly ajar as if at any moment it would release a cry to the open air. The other side of the helmet was laced with column upon column of delicately etched kanji (1). As to what it said… Natsuki was never still long enough that one might read it.

Pausing in her step, Natsuki bit her bottom lip. The question was nagging at her; it wouldn't leave her a moments rest. So swallowing the lump in her throat, the hoarse voice spoke softly, "Mai… who is Shizuru?"

* * *

(1) – This probably sounds extremely odd; to say column upon column. However I fear it was the only way I could think to word it. After all kanji is read from right to left, top to bottom, isn't it? Chinese is… I think…

Author Note: And then the world went... green? *Re-reads her manuscript* Who the hell is writing this shit?!

*In the background Mikoto sneaks off with a black Sharpie in hand*

Anyways, another chapter lacking Shizuru, but it has Natsuki. I know a lot of people are waiting for the Shizuru and Natsuki but I want to remind everyone of the initial description of this story. This truly does have a look at Natsuki as a character (though out of character from Sunrises context) and what initially began as her life somehow at some point melds into a life fit for two. I probably lose a lot of readers to the simple fact that: this isn't a fluff and this isn't immediate Shiznat. Which in all honesty is alright, because I've come to see a lot of normal readers (reviewers) and even just knowing that I have a few who are willing to read what I write, it means a lot.

Now I am not going to go all sap on you so I will hush. My Mommy just called!! Teehehe, thank you for reading.

... Apparently my mother used to own many dress shoes before she had kids...


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Eleven: Truths, Lies and Mystery_

* * *

"Shizuru?" The woman a few yards ahead paused, glancing back with a curious look upon her face, "I didn't know you knew her, Natsuki."

Natsuki shuffled her gaze to the left, a pink hue creeping up her neck and settling upon her cheeks, "I… kind of…" It was the first time Natsuki had allowed herself the luxury of dropping her mask. Mai was someone she could trust, or so she hoped. Feet shyly sifting through the rocks upon the ground, the bluenette exhaled loudly, "Please?" It wasn't like her to be reduced to a near begging state; no, Natsuki didn't beg. But here she was, begging. What had this school reduced her to? What had that song reduced her to? What had that woman done to her?

Noticing the tension in Natsuki's shoulders and judging from her stance, Mai could tell this had been the entire reason for lunch; this had been the question. The woman smiled, motioning for Natsuki to continue walking as they spoke, "Fujino Shizuru, a winter child. She doesn't say much. You might have noticed she's in our homeroom; last row, fifth seat back. Her mother died when she was extremely young and her father is an old friend of Mr. Yuuki, Nao's father. Yuuki Nao, Greers Miyu and Fujino Shizuru; Saint Cathedrals Enigmatic Trio." A chuckle echoed through the cool afternoon air, "Rumour has it that those three have been inseparable since they were in diapers." The pair strode up the front steps of the school, entering through the oak double doors. Natsuki easily ignored any gazes she received while Mai would occasionally turn to offer a smile and wave to the adoring looks. This in turn earned her many excited greetings, a few requesting for autographs, and the rest drooling from afar.

Attention focused once again back to the conversation, Mai continued as if nothing had happened, "That is really all that is known about Shizuru. Both Shizuru and Miyu have managed to keep an extremely low profile here at Saint Cathedrals. Not even Chie the school's Gossip Queen - who knows everything about everyone - knows any more than that." Mai turned apologetically to the other woman, "I'm sorry, it wasn't much I know, it would be so much easier to tell if the information was known. I mean no one even knows her birthday! Well, aside from Nao and Miyu I'm sure."

Blue locks swayed back and forth through the air, "No, you told me quite a bit, much more than I had ever expected anyone to tell me. Thank you Mai." A chime resonated through the corridor signalling the end of lunch, "Ah, I had best get to class." Natsuki turned, briefly pausing to add, "I enjoyed lunch Mai, and we should do it another time. And perhaps we can bring along Mikoto as well."

"Heh, she would like that," Agreed the other, "Natsuki!"

The said woman stopped mid step, turning about curiously, "Yes Mai?"

"Ask Wong Nina, I believe she's in your next class. Tell her that Mai sent you to ask her about the Fire Way Incident, she'll understand." Then with that orange hair disappeared in the sea of bodies.

_Fire Way Incident?_ The second warning bell rang and Natsuki internally cringed, _crap_. Down the long stretch she ran, skilfully weaving her way in and out of the other bustling bodies. Natsuki couldn't be late; not on her second day.

-

She had made it to class just in time with not even a second to spare. However, the teacher paid her no heed. He was a man an inch or so shorter than Natsuki, who was wearing a white pair of jogging pants and a light spring jacket, and a build that hinted to excessive weight lifting: Physical Education. What brilliant mind planned to make kids work out after just having consumed masses of food? Whoever it was, they were not on Natsuki's good list. Working out was one thing, but on a full stomach? Not something one particularly enjoyed.

After roll call was taken, the sensei turned with an evil grin upon his face, "Three laps around the school as a warm up. Have it done in fifteen minutes or you lazy saps are all running again!" The entire class let out a groan simultaneously, "Complain and you're going to get double! Now get running!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, she hadn't even been in this class for five minutes and Natsuki could tell she was going to hate it. There would be no point in complaining however as the man had said, it would only result in more work for everyone. So Natsuki stretched her long slender legs and joined the rest of her class in their warm up routine.

It wasn't until the first lap around the school when one could accurately distinguish the endurance holders from the non-endurance holders. The distance around the school was a fair distance, and Natsuki was not surprised in the least to notice individuals who were beginning to lag from the front pack. With every few hundred steps the group became smaller and smaller. The final lap came around and only three individuals remained.

Natsuki assessed what she considered her competition. To her right there was a boy with short, spiky dark brown hair and to her left, ever so slightly ahead of them was a young woman with blue hair similar in colour to Natsuki's. About a hundred yards away Natsuki could make out the outline of the instructor. Even from this distance she could hear the bastard yelling at them to hurry up. What was the guy's problem? Natsuki ignored that thought for the moment, pushing it to the back of her mind. It became a race, these short three laps; and Natsuki hated to lose. Always having a natural athletic ability Natsuki found it easy to find reserve strength, increasing her speed to a near full out sprint. The boy was easily left behind, surely not wanting to over exert himself for fear of losing his lunch, but the other woman? To Natsuki's surprise she kept pace with her. Natsuki pushed harder, the last few yards rounding up fast. But for every step Natsuki took, the other bluenette took one; evenly matching her speed.

As the two passed the finish line the teacher hit the stop watch, a proud smile crossing his facial features, "Well well, looks like we've got ourselves two runners this year. Takeda you're getting slow!" Bellowed the teacher to the male as he crossed the finish line, "You let not just one girl beat you but two; have you no pride for our gender?"

The young boy straightened his back, arms stiffly held by his side, feet tightly held together, to Natsuki it was an almost military like response, "No, sensei! I have every ounce of pride for our gender!"

To that the older male simply turned, waving his hand in dismissal, "Take another lap Takeda," Natsuki was surprise at the young man as he willingly complied - without even an ounce of hesitance - and took to another lap around the school.

About to say something about the unfair treatment towards the other student, Natsuki was interrupted by the other blue haired woman. This gave the man enough time to retreat to his former position of waiting for more students to arrive so he could no doubt scold them as well. "It's best just to hold your tongue," The voice fluttered across on the open breeze. Natsuki's glare shifted from the teacher to the other student. She would have said more but it seemed like students at Saint Cathedrals had a thing for not allowing new students to talk, "I tried…" The woman's tone sunk, amber eyes rising to meet emerald, "Sensei Hito… it is better just to do as he says rather than fight what he says. In the end – not matter if you were to collect a case and pull it to the board – he always wins." There was a brief pause, "But I was amazed, I don't think I've ever seen him remotely pleased before, you keeping up with Masashi and I… no one has done that before." Slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead, the bluenette took a formal gesture, bowing respectfully, "Where are my manners, second year, Senior Track Captain, Wong Nina."

Natsuki couldn't believe the words that had just left the other woman's mouth. Had she just said Nina?

* * *

Author Notes: Ahhh... one of my laptop keys just made a really weird "crunch" sound... I don't think that is good...

Anyways, not much to say, this chapter is a little bit more about Shizuru; you get to learn about Nina; you get to meet an ass. Life is good!

I had a beautiful nap today; just in case you wanted to know. I'm thinking... I should nap more often. But since it is bedtime... I'm just going to go to sleep.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, night night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Twelve: The Fire Way Incident_

* * *

Natsuki stared for a few moments, mouth gaping. If anyone had taken a moments time to examine the situation one might have come to the conclusion that Natsuki was a fish out of water; gasping for air. "Nina… Wong?" She repeated, as if to do so would trigger some sort of function within the depths of her currently malfunctioning brain.

"Hai and you are…?" The first bluenette looked curiously at the second. Nina found it strange for the woman to have repeated her name, but even stranger to receive the stare she was currently being bore down with. It was almost as if she had become the buffet to a starving fiend – well not quite but to some degree.

"Ah," Natsuki regained control of her functions. Mouth slamming shut, hands poised by her side, feet somewhat together, the woman took a bow, "Kuga Natsuki; new student." Before the other could manage a word, Natsuki continued. It seems the habit of cutting others off was truly contagious, "You wouldn't happen to be the Nina that is acquaintances with Tokiha Mai would you?"

Nina's left brow arched upward, "Mai-san? Yes, I know her. Why do you ask?"

A moment was allowed for Natsuki to clear her throat; the two had begun walking towards the outdoor track field and stopped near the bleachers. Both women performing small cool down stretches, "Mai is in my homeroom and at lunch I was speaking with her in regards to the school. Just before the second warning bell rang she mentioned you might be in this class."

"Heh heh, is that so?" Nina chuckled softly, "Well I am honoured that Mai has the decency to spread my name in such a manner. I hope she said nothing poor of me. If she did I would have to tell you of a few embarrassing situation Mai has been in since transferring here to Saint Cathedrals herself."

The two shared a round of laughter, momentarily forgetting their stretches and the other students who were beginning to trickle in, "Mai was a transfer student herself?" This fact intrigued Natsuki, "My I wouldn't have guessed that, the way that girl walks the hall… it is as if she owns them. And the way people fawn over her? Wow…"

Nina nodded, "Ah, yes her adorning fans, and believe it or not the woman has a large fan base not only here but at her previous school."

"Mai? A fan base?" Shock permeated her emerald orbs, and Natsuki shook her head in disbelief, "That cannot be, are you sure?"

More laughter echoed through the crisp afternoon air, those about the two women paid them little heed, all too busy complaining about their sensei no doubt, "Mai has to have one of the biggest fan bases out of all the individuals in this school." Nina smiled, head angled to the right, "I'm sure you will grow quite a fan base yourself come your second year here."

One leg bent back, held by her arm as to elongate her rectus femoris (A/N: Err…), Natsuki immediately lost her balance at the notion of having a fan group of her own. Arms circling in wide arches, they scooped at the air in hopes to save her from an embarrassing fall. Miraculously the bluenette did not fall. At the last moment, when doom seemed inevitable, Natsuki regained her balance. Exhaling notably, Natsuki turned to Nina, casting a sceptical glance, "I don't think I could ever gain a fan base, nor would I ever want one." Natsuki said with great confidence; as if to say it so would make it set in stone.

The other harboured a disbelieving stare but knew better than to refute. As it stood, in this class alone, as the two had been chatting, Natsuki had received many sideway glances from the other students – and not simply because she was the "new kid". But Nina did not feel up to pointing out such a detail, "If Natsuki-san says so," She paused for a moment, "Now, I cannot imagine that Mai would tell you my name simply for kicks, there must have been a reason. Or else she would have introduced us in person."

"Ah, that's right," The woman who had been flailing desperately moments ago stood straight, exhibiting a serious tone, "The Fire Way Incident. Mai said you would know what it was. I was hoping you might be able to tell me what it is exactly and how it relates the Fujino Shizuru."

"I do know of that, as I am sure most individuals who have ever attended the sister school to Saint Cathedral would," she said softly, the former mirth gone from her voice. Just like Natsuki, Nina took to a more formal tone, "It was last year…"

At that moment the instructor decided to waltz in and "teach" his class, "Alright everyone, now that warm-up is done today's class will be my personal favourite; full contact football." Groans resounded from the apparently worn class, "Line up on the goal line!" The man barked, chucking as his students scramble, "Now remember your number, we're making four teams, forget your number and I'll have you running lines!" And with that numbers were spouted off, four teams were made and gym class was – for Natsuki anyways – quite enjoyable. Though she had been separated from hearing the rest of what it was she wanted to hear, Natsuki easily dealt out her frustration on any student who got too close and with the ball.

From the sidelines the sensei was clapping his hands, "Good job Kuga! That's how you play the sport!" What was wrong with this guy? Natsuki was possibly causing physical damage to her fellow classmates and the guy… was cheering her on?

-

Finally the students had all been released – told to hit the showers. Natsuki caught up to Nina; both covered head to toe in a thin layer of dust. It wasn't because the two of them had spent most of their time getting tossed to the ground; no it was because both had spent most of their time tackling others to the ground. At least that was what Natsuki had been doing anyways; she could only assume Nina's excuse might be the same.

The dial was thrust one way, and then spun the other, the lock ultimately popping open. From the locker Natsuki withdrew her navy blue towel, vanilla scented shampoo and a similar scented body wash. At the same time Nina withdrew her bathing necessities and the two headed towards the showers. The two young women took to a respective shower, scrubbing the dirt from the pores of their skin.

Natsuki was more then tempted to strike up the conversation they had been discussing earlier, however kept her eyes focused forward unsure of where she might begin.

The other chuckled softly, apparently noticing this tension within her companion's shoulders. Fingers working her mane into a lather Nina began, "So you were asking about the Fire Way Incident early correct?" She paused momentarily, glancing about to ensure no one might be listening in on their conversation. When it seemed clear, Nina continued, "It happened a little over a year ago. There was an incident where three boys were hospitalized." At this Natsuki stopped the rinsing of her hair her brow cocking upwards, "I don't want to go into too much detail about it, but the boys were beat pretty bad. The day after the incident Fujino-san was absent from classes; as well as the rest of week. The police were involved as were the parents and everything was utter chaos."

When Nina did not continue, Natsuki dared to speak, "Was there any connection between Shizuru and the incident?" Towel wrapped about her midsection, Nina doing the same, the two made their way back to the lockers.

"Nao got a call that day, during lunch. Shizuru transferred to this school solely on the basis that both Miyu and Nao had requested it. I may not have known Fujino-san during my time at that school, but I do know this. Boys had a fond liking for her and were often found sexually harassing her…"

"Why didn't anyone stop them?!" Bellowed Natsuki, slamming the door of her locker back, the entire room suddenly echoing with a bone chilling silence.

Nina chuckled nervously, dismissingly waving her hand for the others to return to their respective tasks, "Keep it down will you? I am trying not to draw any added attention to our conversation but you're destroying that. But for your information someone did do something; or so we assume." Natsuki could only blink, "The boys in the hospital," Nina sighed, "Miyu and Nao always had a funny habit of appearing on campus a day or so after the verbal assaults. The guys would come to school the next day with bruises, black eyes, some with broken noses. But the Fire Way Incident… That was different. Rumour has it that what happened… went past the normal verbal assaults; that they had become physical and during that Shizuru had managed a call to Nao's cell." Closing her locker door, school bag slung over her shoulder Nina sighed, "But of course that is the best of speculation. All that is truly known is that three boys were hospitalized and the underlying cause is thought to be Fujino Shizuru."

* * *

Author Note: Alright, a lot to say here so let's get this started.

First; I'm not proud of this chapter at all, remotely, not even close. There are some portions that I'm _eh_ on. I considered scrapping the entire thing, but I knew if I did that... I'd never get it done. So I just have to work with that and hope that the next chapter I write will be much better.

Second, I'm no longer ahead of my posts, what you see here I just finished and am cursing myself colourfully for. I have been a tad busy with school work but also I've found a sudden interest in the political chaos that is developing within Canada. It is the first time I have actually had any political interest and a friend of mine said she was actually amazed that I even knew about it and she was so proud of me (Yes, I am not going to lie, all my pals know how much I openly hate politics and don't pay attention to anything other than my studies, my games, and my anime). So anyways that being said, I have just spent the last three hours catching up on the happenings in Parliament and won't bore you with all the gory details.

Third; I'm running a little low on fuel aka inspiration. I know where I want this to go, how I want it to go (ish) but I just seem to have lost my motivation for the moment. So you'll have to bear with me if updates become less and less frequent. That said, I do have the next few chapters laid out, its just a matter of forming it... and in such a way that I don't hate it.

Fourth; I'm not sure if there is a fourth. There probably is a fourth, I'm just to tired to remember what the fourth was supposed to be.

Fifth; Read, review, complain, jump for joy, tell me what you think of the current Canadian government and the idea of a coalition, or simply spin about madly in circles. Whatever fits your fancy! Okay, so maybe don't write a review on the Canadian government thing, but... I'd still like to hear what people have to say about it... just not in review format.... back to the forums I go!

Oh yeah, I remembered what the fourth was; it was, the end section as well as possibly the beginning section of this chapter, have not been proof read. So you will have to accept more errors than usual in my writing. What can I say, I don't use a beta because... well I just don't use a beta. So accept my flaws and non-beta ways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Thirteen: Knowledge_

* * *

It had only been a few days but already Natsuki had learned so much. After her explosion at Takishi, Natsuki had avoided the shop. It wasn't that she was that upset. In reality it was quite the opposite; Natsuki was ashamed. It had been so long since she had lost control. It was a feeling she hated and presently wanted to avoid confronting it for as long as humanly possible (which was only until the weekend).

"Yamada," Natsuki grunted into the speaker of her phone, holding it carelessly in the crook of her neck while she wandered the aisles of the grocery store, "You better have one hell of a good reason to be calling me while I'm shopping."

Static crackled for a moment before the voice of a male rang clear through on the other end, _"I've found a few files you might be interested in."_

The jar of mayonnaise nearly slipped from her grasp. Eyes of emerald scanned the aisle, looking to see if any others might have taken to eavesdropping upon her conversation. When the coast seemed clear, Natsuki spoke, "What's the price?"

"_737,000_ ¥," The voice said without stuttering. (A/N: That is about 10,000 Canadian. Don't ask me what it is in American dollars; I live in Canada, I work the loonie and toonie loves)

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh, "737,000 ¥? This better be some damn good information Yamada," It was unlike her informant to charge such an outlandish price for what was no doubt less than a hundred sheets of paper. Over the years, the two had come to form what I suppose you would call a deal. Natsuki would help Yamada out here and there with certain things in her field of expertise and in return he would use his field of expertise, following leads for her and charging the information at an extremely generous price. So for this to be so high – the man must have stepped on a few toes to get it.

"_Believe me, the price is worth it Kuga. I almost lost my head for this one. So when do you want to do the exchange?"_

The bluenette put a few more items into her basket before turning down the next aisle, "Tonight if possible. I'll drop off your portion at the usual location on my way home. You had best do the same."

It was the man's turn to break into a bout of chuckles, _"Ah, Kuga, always so formal and to the code about of exchanges. I assure you, as I do with all the work we do, the information will be delivered as promised to its normal destination. Now I shall let you get back to your shopping. Make sure it is delivered no later then midnight or I will be a very cranky old man tomorrow Kuga."_

"Haha, you? Cranky? You've told me that how many times now Yamada and I still have yet to see this "cranky" you speak of. I'm beginning to think you're just pulling at my chain." Replied the woman as she motioned to the deli worker to the which portion of meat it was she wanted. A few more hand signals to indicate the specific weight wanted, then Natsuki returned her attention to the call, "Say Yamada, do you think you could pull up a quick files to go with it?"

"_What my information that I risked by buttocks for is not good enough reading material for you and you need more?"_ The man adorned a hurt tone, _"That hurts Kuga after all we've been through together…"_

"Oi, Yamada you sound like a whiny old bugger. Can you do it or not?"

"_So serious, so serious,"_ Yamada responded with a soft tone; by now he was quite used to these odd exchanges they had. In fact it was the odd quality of them that originally caused him to take on Natsuki as an apprentice for a year and then to work in a coalition with her for the past year and more then likely a few more years to come, _"What is it you need delivered Kuga?"_

Accepting the package of meat over the clear meat casing, Natsuki offering a nod to the worker and continued on her way, "The Fire Way Incident. I want a brief touch on the police reports; witness reports; detailed on the medical; and any connecting files to do with any high up case interference. This case wasn't allowed to be local and is only on the words of the students who attended the school. Three boys were hospitalized and it doesn't break to the news? I don't buy it, I want to know why. Cross reference all the data and I want any information concerning the family names of: Yuuki; Greer; and Fujino – to be on top of all other case files you can round up."

"_Kuga you're asking quite a bit for two hours you know that right?" _

Natsuki paused mid-step; leaning back against the nearest shelving unit and exhaling deeply, "I know… but I have faith that you can do it and you've never failed me before. What will be the extra cost?"

"_Consider this one on me; I'll have the new files as well as the original file delivered for midnight sharp. But you owe me for this Kuga. If you get a call from me at some ungodly hour of the morning, you better pick it up. I might be needing my ass saved."_

"Thanks Yamada. And don't worry, I'll probably sleep through it anyways. But I'll slip in a package of that strawberry pocky you love as thanks. Oh, and tell Hitomi I'll be by as always for supper on Sunday." Items were being unloaded from the basket and rang through by the teller, a young man with strange blonde hair and an even stranger look was… well was just him. He looked pretty damn strange. Natsuki cocked her brow, staring hard, trying to place the features of the male.

"_Ah, alright, she'll be thrilled to he__ar that… Nat-chan."_

"OI!" The entire grocery store paused, cringed even, but Natsuki failed to notice this, "What did I tell you about ever calling me that!? I'm going to break your legs when I see you Yamada! Break them! And you're wife is just going to sit by and say 'I told you so'." Needless to say a few of the stores patrons took a step back from the blue haired woman and her very engaging conversation.

"_Haha, I love you too Natsuki-chan,"_ Teased the man, knowing he was already in for a good solid punch at least; that last statement would probably gain him a direct blow to his pride and joy: Peaches and Floffle. The man internally cringed, _"It will be there, midnight sharp. Don't forget."_ And with that the phone went silent.

Slamming her own mobile shut, Natsuki's gaze shot up at her teller who currently had his jaw more or less wiping the floor, "What?" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest, "I don't have all day to get these groceries packaged. I have a man who needs to be castrated!" At that the boy's eyes widened to the size of… well they just got really really big. So big that Natsuki was concerned they might fall out and onto her precious jar of mayonnaise that was resting below his jaw.

Moments passed and Natsuki was mortified to think of her mayonnaise being covered in the slim of some gross boy's eyes, so she took another approach to the situation, "Stop gawking and start working, I'm sure your boss would agree with me when I say you're paid to work not to drool. So let's be grown ups about this. If you stop drooling with your eyes… and mouth, and ring the rest of my items through, I will not contact your supervisor." This was said in such a sweet voice it sickened Natsuki so by the end of it, she had laced it with quite a menacing, yet innocent glare. Well sick; sweet; sickly sweet; whatever it was, it got the boy to move. Ringing through the items at a pace Natsuki thought might be reflective of a seizure. However, when her bags were all packed and the entire ordeal paid for in cash, Natsuki left the run down store. _Perhaps I should have stayed to make sure the boy didn't hurt himself…_ _Nah!_

Now amidst the busy street, Natsuki realized she would not be able to make the drop for two reasons. Reason a) she was carrying too many groceries and b) the money was at home. That would mean a walk back home; not too fair a distance but then a walk back. And it had to be a walk; she couldn't ride her bike. Riding was too attention grabbing and attention grabbing was not something you wanted to be the cause of in this neighbourhood.

-

The three bronze keys turned the first three heavy bolts and the two golden coloured keys unlocked the last two. Opening the door, the woman slipped into her house, tossing her keys upon the old dusty entrance table. In all Natsuki's key ring held ten keys: five for the front door; four for several different safety lock deposit boxes; and one for her motorcycle. The eleventh key hung on a thick chain that was easily hidden beneath her flimsy t-shirt and baggy sweater she normally wore on her days off. It was a small key; slightly damaged. But that didn't matter to Natsuki. To her, that key was worth more then life itself. That key…

On the table her mobile went off, and the woman cursed silently. A quick glance at the caller ID was enough to tell her to throw the phone somewhere on the couch – which was exactly what she did.

It took a few minutes to unload the groceries but once the task was done, Natsuki went about shutting all the curtains, drawing all the shades then finally cutting the lights. With no need to allow her eyes to adjust, Natsuki then went about to the task at hand. Taking the first rusted key, Natsuki pried open the side casing that surrounded her shower. It was flimsy attached to the wall; falling apart like everything else in this apartment. But Natsuki didn't mind. In its deteriorating state it gave way for more unique hiding spots other than simply; in the floor boards; in the walls; or in the roof. Boring and too simple to find.

Arm reaching down a fair distance, Natsuki hit something. It was a briefcase; and contained the exact amount Yamada was looking for. Dusting it off, then sneezing at the dust that had just been dusted off, Natsuki silently cursed. Inserting the key into its slot however, the woman's downward frown turned upright. Here in her lap rested what most individuals made within a few months. This briefcase? Natsuki had earned it and its contents in one hour.

Clicking it closed, Natsuki grabbed her nearby baseball cap and drew up her hood. Out the front door she stepped, locking the five locks, and then heading for the location: the sewer that ran through main and fifth. The current of the water was enough to take it down to where it would be picked up, two blocks away. Of course, Natsuki always wrapped it nicely in an air tight bag. Why Yamada suggested this method was beyond her. Perhaps it was because the sewers were the one place the homeless had refused to go. Being sprayed every five minutes with a toxin that sent most peoples systems into shock wasn't something many people normally enjoyed. Of course, how the city had managed to work it so it didn't leech into the waste Natsuki would never know.

After her drop, Natsuki wandered around for an hour, killing time until her end of the bargain would be released. Minutes passed; an eternity to Natsuki. Nearby the pizza parlor dimmed their lights, closing down business for the day. That only went one thing to Natsuki. It was there.

Racing through the streets - up one then down another - Natsuki made it back to her humble abode in a record fifteen minutes flat. Normally at this time of night, to avoid hot spots, danger zones and picks, it took Natsuki forty minutes to complete the journey.

Locks twirled in a fury as the bluenette rushed to open her door. And when all was said and done, Natsuki was rewarded by several documents neatly placed on the edge of her bed. Yamada was the only other one who could get into this place; Natsuki had made sure of it.

Dropping herself down next to the files, Natsuki took a quick scan at what her informant had been able to round up this time. The police report; parent statements; witness statements; medical documentation; outside sources; the family names; and a file titled Lilies.

"Lilies?" Natsuki looked at the brown folder skeptically, "He got me lilies?" But before she let the gears in her head turn in the wrong direction, Natsuki set the folder down. This had the information that cost such an amount no doubt. This… she would save for last. Lilies or no lilies, she knew that whatever that folder contained – it needed to be looked through carefully and on a full nights rest.

So with that Natsuki turned her attention to the other folders, picking the one labeled Medical Documentation and opened it cautiously. A picture slipped out from the folder and slide to the ground. Leaning over Natsuki picked up the slender film paper. Upon it was the picture taken by the medical officer no doubt when one of the boys had first arrived at the hospital. A thin crust of dried blood covered most of his face, if you could ever call it that. The bone in one of his arms had been shattered back and had actually burst from the skin to protrude at an extremely odd angle and the bruising appearing on his midsection led Natsuki to believe there may have been a few broken ribs as well, if not some very close to broken ribs.

The next words to leave her mouth were extremely hushed and clearly laced with shock, "What the hell… happened…"

-

Author note: Anyways, sorry it took so long. I've been studying a story then when I want to relax from studying? I play video games.

So there you have it chapter thirteen to the ever growing and developing story of Natsuki's life and... how she will meet Shizuru in more detail. It was supposed to be this chapter but I stretched out this chapter and the last, but hopefully, next chapter! I'm thinking afternoon date with sex on the beach type thing. What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Story**

By Kitara Lira

_Chapter Fourteen: All Night Long_

* * *

For several hours Natsuki thumbed through the files. First she had started with the medical files. It contained all the details pertaining to the boys' injuries.

The first had suffered mild injuries in comparison to the other boys. Two fractured ribs, sprained ankle, black eye, broken nose and a broken index finger upon his left hand – all "minor". At the time he had been sixteen; Haruki Setsune. He was under the care of the hospital for a total of three days.

The second boy had also been sixteen at the time; Gigi Tai. His condition? Four fractured ribs, dislocated arm, shattered knee cap, broken jaw, and minor internal bleeding. His stay in the hospital lasted a total of two months.

The third and most severe was a European (1) transfer student; James Hillock. The list of medical infractions upon the boy's body was detailed in a three page write up. Some of them included: sever head trauma, broken arm, multiple fractured ribs (one of which came close to puncturing the delicate skin of the lung), multiple fractures upon both legs, and internal bleeding. His stay had lasted eighteen months; most of which were spent in and out of consciousness.

Immediately after finished the medical reports Natsuki turned to the police documentation.

It was said that the parents of all three children demanded the case be set to a high profile status with all available agents set to the case. However, only two were assigned to the case and after the first week of investigation… the case was closed. The report stated the case to be gang involvement. Though there was no evidence to back the statement, the boys were accused of having involvement with a local gang and the incident had been a result of gang war violence. According to the report, all boys were exempt of any charges due to the severity of injuries sustained.

Statements made by any of the boys or their family were disregarded by the press and within several months the case was forgotten – buried under a stack of old files no doubt.

There were no witnesses to the accident and so any accusations taken were never supported. There were however mentions within the files referring to the family names of Greer and Yuuki – not to Natsuki's surprise. However, what astounded the bluenette was the lack of mention to the family name of Fujino. According to all documentation neither Shizuru nor her family had been involved in the incident.

It seemed strange considering what Nina had disclosed. Even if Natsuki new little of the other bluenette, the first impression and the reference from Mai gave Natsuki all the more reason to believe in Nina's unsupported statements. Shizuru was the entire reason for these files; yet her name never appeared once.

-

By the time Natsuki closed the last file it was half past four, the sun beginning to peak above the horizon. The woman raised her hand, rubbing at the swollen lids that wanted nothing more than to close for all eternity, "Bloody eyes," She murmured under her breath, taking special care to arrange the millions of papers sprawled across her bed into their assigned folders and the collective upon her night table.

Once those were taken care of the bluenette crawled under her covers, not even bothering to hit the switch to the light that had long ago lost its purpose, "Just for… a few minutes..." Sleep was quick to take hold as it should have done many hours ago ushering the young woman into yet again a dreamless sleep.

-

It was early afternoon when Natsuki's eyes were granted permission to again open. Ever since running away from the world she knew, Natsuki had trained her body to survive on bare minimums. Food once or twice a week; sleep for an hour or two at most each night; and a heart of ice. Bare minimums were nice. Bare minimums were life.

When normality had entered Natsuki's life – stable job providing the basis of it – the young woman found herself at a loss. With all of her bare minimums met the extra money felt… wrong. As if it didn't belong to her. She didn't spend any more than she customarily had and all extra amounts had been hidden. Some within the confines of her own apartment, others kept in bonds, and the remaining tucked away in three offshore accounts. Yes, money was nice, but it was nicer forgetting you had it.

-

A small beeping sound resounded from the drawer of her nightstand, "What the…" Dragging her upper body across the bed Natsuki groaned, groping blindly for the source of the noise. True, it was light out, but remember when one first opens their eyes not all senses tend to function instantaneously.

Slender fingers crept across the pillow – still nothing. Those same fingers then contacted solid wood, shrinking away in pain for but a moment, "Ah! Shit!" Of course this was merely a temporary pothole, the ultimate goal was still in reach; the noise was still emanating from somewhere.

Once the stinging became numb, the set of fingers continued their onward plot, careful this time to avoid damaging themselves upon the unkind surface. Locating the fine edge of the drawer, Natsuki tugged upon the handle, _Success!_ The ear-splitting sound echoed more clearly upon the opening of the small compartment. _Just a little more…_ The tips contacted cold metal and in one practiced motion the noise was silenced the hand falling back in glorified triumph. _Five more minutes!_

-

To say the bluenette rolled immediately out of bed and into the shower would have been an exaggeration. It had taken nearly an hour - slender fingers running through the practiced routine time and time again until finally they refused to listen, the shrill cry going unanswered.

It wasn't that this happened often, no, a day like today was a delicacy to the strict daily routine the young woman set. The basis of life was followed by rules and guidelines. These rules and guidelines were nothing shy of God; the ultimatum to which should never be broken no matter the cost. It was this belief, this strict adherence to the rules, that had allowed the bluenette to have come this far. Where others failed to stir, Natsuki dared to crawl. In a world with no forgiveness, no tolerance, no true clear path, Natsuki bulldozed her way through ensuring never to pause for anything. Not even herself.

Blue locks shook back and forth, the owners body swaying back and forth as it sought to find the shower, "Stupid head… I shouldn't have to think… Weekend…" Groaned the woman before closing the bathroom door shut behind her. It appeared time was beginning to slow or perhaps finally she was beginning to slow – the long await pause creeping fast upon her heels.

-

Hot water cascaded down her torn form. Emerald eyes sealed closed, Natsuki basked in the warm, searing pain that was sent through her body. Each drop clung to her body as it fell creating a thin coating of liquid – her own defence.

As she stepped from the shower a trail of steam seeped out, cloaking the entirety of the enclosed space. From the rung Natsuki tugged her towel free, wrapping the fraying piece of cloth about her midsection not bothering to eliminate any of the excess water from her lengthy tresses. With each step she took, droplets of water ran down her partially exposed figure.

Before her closet, or rather shelf built into one of the many holes within her wall, she stood pondering what to wear for the day. Simple; the usual solution. Thus dark denim jeans and a comfortable t-shirt were selected.

While reaching for the said pieces, the towel slipped just enough revealing the midsection of her back. As well it exposed a fraction of the imperfection which had become as much a part of her as the two arms she possessed or her emerald orbs; Natsuki's scar.

-

"Afternoon," Chirped Natsuki as she walked in, waving to the boys, "Is Takishi in?" She asked curiously, receiving several return greetings and a motion to the back room, "Thanks."

There was a soft knock followed by the permission to make an entrance. The man at the desk was furiously scribbling away at the papers upon his desk. Work orders no doubt, insurance claims, company appeals, all were common and a bloody nuisance, "What can I…" The voice trailed off as his eyes left the focus of the sheet and met nervous emerald orbs, "Natsuki!"

The chair scrapped back against the ground and the said woman prepared herself for the long lecture. In an attempt to preserve herself, Natsuki began, "Look Takishi I'm really…"

"Natsuki!" Cried the voice again before enveloping the bluenette on a full on hug.

Moments passed, Natsuki too shocked to comprehend let alone respond to the situation, "I… uh… Takishi…"

Reminded of her fond dislike of physical contact, the middle aged man took a step back, holding the young one at arms length, "I'm glad to see you're safe. But what brings you in?" He said, turning the discussion to business, sure his "adopted daughter" was uncomfortable as it was.

A slender finger pointed over to the calendar hanging upon the wall, followed by a simple, "I work." To which the middle age man could only stare. "Takishi, I have a job, I work here. I work today, here. Remember?" Natsuki bent forth offering a curious gaze to the apparently frozen man, "That and I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day…" The once sturdy voice soon became laced with fear; doubt.

Brought from his daze, Takishi opened his mouth as if to speak, but was silenced by the light motion of Natsuki's hand.

"No, don't say it wasn't nothing." Emerald eyes grew distant as they drifted to the window which overlooked the shop. Hands buried deep within her pockets, Natsuki smirked, "If there is one thing Haha (2) taught me it was to never let others accept the blame for the actions you rightfully caused." Turning to face the man, Natsuki offered a deep, graceful bow, "I regret my actions earlier this week that I cast upon you. They were childish to say the least. In this moment I would like to ask for forgiveness to my rude behaviour and if not than I must accept that and move forth."

The tone was genuine, the expression authentic, the gesture sincere. The meagre fact that Natsuki made reference to her Mother, the one true thing the bluenette never mentioned but loved dearly… made it all the more real. Takishi smiled, setting his hand upon the woman's shoulder, drawing her attention upward, "You know you are always forgiven Natsuki, no matter the action. To me you are like a daughter and to harbour anger towards you would be impossible for I love you too much." Neither Natsuki nor Takishi were familiar with the gestures of expressing emotions openly and thus, with a broad grin, Takishi motioned back toward the entrance, "Take the day off, enjoy being a kid for once Natsuki. Work can wait another week; I'll even pay your normal wages for the day. Just go enjoy yourself."

A grin snuck its way to her lips, "Hai!" Natsuki beamed. A few minutes before three in the afternoon and already Natsuki could tell… today would be one of those good days.

* * *

Author Notes: I didn't do much with this chapter I suppose. I can't even remember what I did in the last chapter that's how long ago it was... anywho! Story notes below, author rants here.

Originally I went extremely in depth at the injuries of the boys. Now one may ask (or most of you should): How the bloody f*ing hell do two girls managed to cause that much damage. I know reading back on it I asked myself the same darn question. I was going to change it, but after another re-read decided against it (just a few additions and subtractions here and there). I want to show just the magnitude that both Miyu and Nao are willing to go to in order to protect Shizuru. This isn't like other stories. Here, Nao and Shizuru aren't enemies. Here, Miyu is not Alyssa's pet. This story steps away from a few of the Mai-HiME molds. Why? Hahaha, because I can! And I'm evil!

Okay, maybe I'm not. I just don't like some of the things that due to the plot line of the series, most Authors tend to get caught into writing.  
That and I think Nao needs more air-time.

... I'm not sure if I had anything else really to say... I'm extremely tired... oh! Though I haven't started the next chapter I (since I have the bad habit of taking eons to update) wanted to say a single word about the next chapter just to keep you on your toes.

The word: Ducks.

Yep, ducks, you'll see em! Next Chapter! Maybe mice, toads, fungi, asparagus... yuck...

Again, thank you for the reviews, I love reading them - not sure if you love posting them... Heh, but when you post them I know people haven't completely fallen asleep on this story yet, though I'm sure you're all getting close.

* * *

1. There is no particular reason I choose the character of the boy to be a European transfer student. I could just have easily said he was Canadian, American, Australian… ah… I'm not really good at converting countries into the names of what you would reference their citizens by… if that makes any sense… Point is! European – holds not meaning. It was just the first thing that came to mind. Okay wait, I lied. American came to mind first but I went against that due to the fact that I have a tendency to pick upon the poor behaviour of American's. I know it is a bad stereotype, but all I can say is: 90% of the American's I have met in person… have been jerks. Not online; online I tend to find the cool ones. But offline? God the good ones are in bloody hibernation of something…

2. Haha is mother… if I Google'd that correctly. I remember Natsuki (ignore the spelling here) referred to her mother within the series as Hahaie? Or to that effect.

Edit: To Egio, if you say so, I'll believe you! Hehehe, I have faith that hopefully there is someone out there that has watched the entire series and taken the time to remember things. I don't; haven't; and most likely... won't. I'm one of those half series watchers... if you can call it that. Anyways, point? Natsuki refers to her mother. Let's be happy with that.


End file.
